Satisfacción
by Fanderichie
Summary: Steven está cansado de la frivolidad de la alta sociedad y siente un vacío muy grande en su interior. Intenta saciarse a través del sexo sin ataduras, pero no es suficiente para evadirse. Le falta algo. Un día, conoce a un chico que le devuelve el ánimo y las ganas de seguir adelante. Tensai/Ishishipping, Originshipping sin amor, StevenxOC sin amor. M por relaciones sexuales.


SATISFACCIÓN

Definitivamente se trataba de una fiesta espléndida. Personalidades de las más altas clases sociales se concentraban en aquel amplio salón decorado con motivos barrocos, apliques dorados y arte auténtico de los más aclamados artistas. Una orquesta interpretaba piezas de la más exquisita música clásica en vivo, mientras hordas de camareros y camareras se escurrían entre los asistentes portando amplias bandejas de canapés variados y copas de champagne de Kalos. En definitiva, el ambiente era, a todas luces, inmejorable. Entre las personas allí convidadas se encontraba Steven Stone, invitado en calidad de Campeón de la Liga de Hoenn y futuro heredero de la Corporación Devon, en aquel momento dirigida por su padre.

Con la elegancia que caracterizaba al joven empresario, Steven mantenía animadas e interesantes conversaciones con personalidades de lo más diversas: directores de empresas y banqueros acompañados de sus respectivas esposas, aristocracia selecta proveniente de otras regiones, incluso dos de sus compañeras campeonas; Cynthia, con la que además había mantenido contacto en el pasado a causa de la compraventa de unas propiedades en Sinnoh y en Teselia, y Diantha, la campeona de Kalos dedicada profesionalmente al mundo del espectáculo y la moda.

Viendo aquella estampa desde fuera, nadie diría nunca que Steven lo estaba pasando mal. Todo lo contrario: bebía champagne, hablaba animadamente con las personas asistentes y parecía disfrutar de la música y del espectáculo que proporcionaban las parejas valientes que se atrevían a bailar. Lujo, sofisticación, elegancia… y dinero. Mucho dinero que parecía volar como Swellows al viento. Aquello era pura apariencia. Steven conocía la verdad muy de cerca: tramas de corrupción, evasión de impuestos, lapidaciones monetarias en banalidades, rivalidades entre empresas… Y, por supuesto, nada de aquello lo satisfacía. Así pues, el joven de mirada azulada, aunque mantenía a la perfección la misma máscara amable que el resto, se aburría soberanamente. Si había acudido a aquella fiesta era únicamente por el mero hecho de que se trataba de un compromiso social ineludible, pero en su fuero interno deseaba con vehemencia que todo aquello terminara de una vez.

Aquella situación de exasperación, sin embargo, no era puntual. Lo cierto es que el empresario de cabellos claros llevaba una temporada sintiéndose insatisfecho con su vida. Sentía un importante vacío inconcreto que no lograba llenar con nada. En estos pensamientos se hallaba inmerso Steven cuando de pronto una muchacha joven se aproximó a él con mirada pícara. Al parecer se trataba de la hija de un banquero muy importante de la región Johto, una mujer de unos veinticinco años, de cabellera castaña y ojos azules como el mar. No se podía negar que aquella joven era bonita, y quizás divertirse con ella –lo que parecía ser el propósito inicial de la chica– lo ayudara a olvidarse de su desasosiego interno. La magia estaba en el aire.

Tras una breve conversación, ambos acordaron encontrarse en una de las amplias estancias de la mansión en la que se celebraba la fiesta unos quince minutos más tarde. Steven, en cuanto llegó a su destino en la hora acordada, dudó unos instantes antes de golpear la gruesa puerta de madera de roble. Súbitamente había perdido el interés en todo aquello, y no acertaba a descubrir por qué. En cualquier caso, ya era tarde para echarse atrás, y quizás terminara disfrutándolo.

Llamó bajito pero con firmeza, y en cuando lo hubo hecho, una voz delicada y femenina anunció desde dentro "_adelante_". La escena que registró la mente de Steven en cuanto por fin abrió la puerta fue suficiente para excitarlo al instante. La joven ya se había despojado de su elegante vestido y ahora yacía en la cama, entre sábanas de seda, con un sujetador de encaje azul, unas minúsculas braquitas a juego y una liga con transparencias que unía esa ropa interior con unas apetecibles medias hasta la rodilla. La expresión de su rostro, llena de picardía, contrastaba con sus juveniles rasgos faciales formando una imagen que pocos hombres podrían resistir.

Steven fue despojándose de sus ropas lentamente, saboreando cada momento, como si cada milímetro de piel que mostrara a su acompañante se tratara de un valioso regalo. Se tomó su tiempo en esta tarea mientras los ojos de la joven, cegados por el deseo, no se apartaban de él. Comenzó el acto. Steven mostraba mucha pasión, la abrupta imagen de la joven lo había inflamado por dentro, y sus manos no dejaban de recorrer el cuerpo de la joven. La prefería con ropa interior, le gustaba mantener ese halo de misterio y erotismo, lo explícito le aburría. Un dedo viajero avanzó dejando atrás la ropa interior, se introdujo en la feminidad de su acompañante y ésta lanzó un grito mezcla de sorpresa y éxtasis. En ese momento, a Steven se le antojó que le hubiera gustado quitarle el vestido él mismo. Cierta decepción lo invadió y súbitamente volvió a perder el interés en lo que estaba haciendo. Obviamente no iba a dejar a su compañera a medias, y su erección tampoco había desaparecido, así que siguió hasta el final de forma mecánica. Esa pasión inicial se había perdido, y mientras embestía a la joven con vehemencia, su mente había regresado a los acontecimientos de aquella mañana, con su padre.

_- Steven, me parece genial que tengas tus propios intereses y hobbies, de verdad, considero que es incluso necesario. Pero creo que esta situación se te está yendo de las manos. Pienso que aún no eres consciente de la posición en la que te encuentras. Tú eres el heredero de esta empresa que tantos años y esfuerzo me ha costado levantar. La Corporación Devon se encarga de abastecer a los Centros Pokémon y otros puntos de venta de artículos Pokémon del material necesario para que la experiencia de los entrenadores y las entrenadoras pokémon sea más enriquecedora. ¡Es una gran responsabilidad! Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie como Campeón de la Liga que eres. ¡Tienes que tomarte esto en serio! Dentro de unos años yo ya me habré jubilado, y entonces tú serás el que tendrás que hacerte cargo de todo… ¡no puedes desaparecer largas temporadas para visitar cuevas y recoger piedras! – Argumentaba el Señor Stone, presidente de la Corporación Devon y padre de Steven. A cada palabra que salía de su boca, su tono se volvía más y más acusativo. Steven no decía nada, entendía que su padre tenía razón, pero al mismo tiempo aquella no era la vida que él, de forma libre, habría elegido. La insatisfacción se apoderaba de él sin piedad._

* * *

><p>Por fin, a las cuatro de la mañana, Steven llegó a su pequeña casita de Ciudad Algaria. La fiesta había terminado, su pequeño <em>affaire<em> con la hija del banquero no había resultado satisfactoria en absoluto, pues al final, el pequeño detalle del vestido lo había desencantado. Objetivamente era una tontería, pero no poder quitarle el vestido él, el hecho mismo de que se la hubiera encontrado semidesnuda, le había parecido vulgar. Se tumbó en su cama sin cambiarse de ropa siquiera. Le dolía la cabeza –quizás había bebido demasiado champagne– y el no entender qué era lo que le pasaba, por qué ese desencanto con todo, lo hacía morir en vida. Miró desde su posición en la cama a las cristaleras repletas de gemas y piedras extrañas que decoraban su estancia, y el brillo que éstas emanaban naturalmente parecía haber desaparecido por completo. No eran más que simples rocas ennegrecidas por la oscuridad. Aquella noche durmió sin soñar.

El día siguiente transcurrió de forma totalmente anodina. Aún le quedaban restos de resaca, así que después de darse una merecida ducha y, por fin, cambiarse de ropa, decidió que lo mejor sería prepararse un café caliente, coger el periódico y un buen libro y pasar el día tranquilo en la cama. Aun así, esa extraña opresión en el pecho parecía que no iba a abandonarlo jamás, y ya no sabía qué hacer. A media tarde, más o menos, decidió llamar a su amigo Wallace. Con él siempre se había entendido a las mil maravillas, y su estrecha relación les permitía disfrutar de goces carnales sin ningún tipo de compromiso o futuros malentendidos. Ambos se admiraban mutuamente, reconocían la belleza y elegancia del otro y comprendían completamente dónde estaban los límites. Quedaron en verse después de cenar. Esperaba, así, distraerse de una vez por todas.

Se preparó algo ligero –filetes de pavo, una pieza de fruta y un yougrt desnatado– y esperó a que su amigo llegara mirando a un punto vacío en la pared. La radio estaba puesta de fondo, pero no la escuchaba. Su indumentaria consistía en una camisa blanca mal atada, unos bóxers ajustados color gris y unos calcetines de ejecutivo sujetos a la pantorrilla con un liguero masculino. Tenía el cabello ligeramente despeinado, pero como la persona a quien esperaba era su amigo de la infancia y amante ocasional, en quien tanta confianza depositaba, no se molestó en prepararse. Habían quedado para pasar un buen rato, nada más. Y lo necesitaba más que el comer.

En cuanto sonó el timbre de su puerta, Steven se levantó de su asiento, apagó la radio y abrió despreocupado. Wallace, al otro lado, vestía su indumentaria de trabajo, el traje que utilizaba normalmente en sus quehaceres de líder del gimnasio Arrecípolis, y su sonrisa denotaba que estaba preparado para pasarlo bien.

- ¿Vienes del gimnasio? – Preguntó sorprendido Steven. Creía que la hora a la que habían quedado era adecuada, que le habría dado tiempo a Wallace a cenar y cambiarse de ropa.

- Sí, pero como habíamos quedado no he querido perder ni un minuto en cambiarme – replicó el líder con un guiño travieso. – Bueno, qué, ¿me vas a dejar entrar o es que acaso prefieres dar un espectáculo al aire libre? – Bromeó animado.

- Ah, sí, claro… – El Campeón abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que su amigo entrara – Al menos habrás cenado, ¿no? – se preocupó mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta.

- Sí, algo en el gimnasio, no te preocupes, cielo. – Wallace tomó las manos de Steven y prosiguió con un fingido ademán infantil que contrastaba fuertemente con sus palabras – Bueno qué, ¿me vas a invitar a una copa o… prefieres pasar a la acción?

- Yo había pensado ir directos al grano, la verdad – respondió el empresario, aceptando las manos de su amigo y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

- Uuuh, alguien está que arde hoy, ¿no es así? – provocó el líder y coordinador.

- Contigo es siempre así, ¿no? – sonrió seductor Steven. Wallace le devolvió la sonrisa, le dedicó un gesto que podía interpretarse como "por supuesto" y acto seguido ambos hombres unieron sus labios en un profundo beso que, según pasaba los minutos, iba ganando en pasión y humedad.

Sin perder más tiempo, y aún unidos por aquel excitante baile de lenguas, Steven tumbó a su amante en la deshecha cama y, tras quitarle las ropas rápidamente, comenzó a prepararlo para la penetración sin más ayuda que su propia saliva. Se le notaba impaciente, quería consumar cuanto antes pues creía que sólo en ese momento se olvidaría de la angustia indefinida que le oprimía el pecho. Quería llenar su vacío llenando a Wallace de su propia carne.

- ¿Y esas prisas? – Preguntó estupefacto el susodicho. No es que le importara realmente, el sexo duro o urgente podía ser igual de placentero, pero Steven era un hombre elegante y pausado incluso en sus relaciones carnales, y aquella actitud resultaba tremendamente inusual en él. – ¡AH! Aaaaah…. – Mas en el mismo instante que la pregunta traspasó sus labios, un tercer dedo invasor entró en su cuerpo de improviso. Sentir los dedos agresivos de Steven moviéndose en su interior lo excitó tanto que ni siquiera le importaba la respuesta.

- No puedo esperar a estar dentro de ti – Respondió con voz grave y seductora sin cesar su actividad y acercando su rostro peligrosamente al del líder sin llegar a besarlo. Se miraron a los ojos, sus alientos cálidos y húmedos entremezclándose, aunque la mirada de Wallace, vidriosa por el éxtasis, en ocasiones se ponía en blanco de placer.

Pronto se impacientó Steven. Necesitaba olvidarse de todo, necesitaba que su mente viera las estrellas, necesitaba culminar. Retiró sus dedos húmedos del interior de Wallace, se protegió con un preservativo y, sin más aviso o miramientos, comenzó a penetrar a su amigo. Cada embestida más rápida y fuerte que la anterior. Buscaba algo que no encontraba, la luz al final del túnel no aparecía. Su cuerpo gozaba pero no así su mente atormentada, que sentía el placer como algo lejano y débil; y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había terminado todo.

Wallace había quedado muy satisfecho y al parecer le estaba diciendo algo sobre dejar a Steven que se duchara primero, que él necesitaba descansar un poco, pero las palabras parecían no registrarse en la mente del Campeón.

Aun así, Steven se dirigió al baño. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente, se metió dentro y, apoyado contra la fría pared de mármol, rompió a llorar. Lloró en silencio por largo tiempo, lágrimas corriendo sin piedad por su rostro y mezclándose con las gotas provenientes de la ducha mientras la estancia se llenaba de un vapor húmedo y espeso que empañó los cristales. Si en ese instante se mirara en el espejo, éste no le devolvería la imagen de su rostro. Se sentía sucio, culpable de haber utilizado a su amigo para saciarse –lo cual ni siquiera había logrado. ¿Cuál era su propósito en la vida? ¿Qué era aquello que tanto ansiaba y no lograba encontrar? ¿Qué le ocurría, por qué ese desasosiego vital? Deseaba convertirse en agua y correr por el desagüe.

**Tenía todo lo que cualquier persona pudiera desear en la vida, y sin embargo, se sentía insatisfecho**.

* * *

><p>Unos días más tarde, sintiendo ya que la situación era insostenible, Steven, resoluto, tomó la decisión de escaparse una temporada a la Cueva Granito, a las afueras de Pueblo Azuliza. El joven tenía entendido que en aquel lugar se escondían unas extrañas gemas ocultas que no podían encontrarse ni siquiera en el rico subsuelo de Sinnoh, y aunque aquella cueva no era desconocida para él, nunca se había embarcado en la búsqueda de tales maravillas. Quizás una temporada alejado de su rutina conseguiría despejarlo de una vez por todas. Al fin y al cabo, no sabía qué más hacer, y desde luego que acudir a terapia o recibir ayuda profesional estaba fuera de toda consideración, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de una de las personas más conocidas e influyentes de Hoenn e incluso de otras regiones extranjeras, y si aquello saliera a la luz sería fatal para su reputación. Así pues, llamó por teléfono a su padre para ponerle al corriente de la determinación que había tomado –no sin antes soportar una larga charla sobre sus obligaciones laborales para con la empresa– y partió sin demora a su nuevo destino.<p>

Cuando llevaba varios días allí, inmerso en su campaña y sin prestar ningún tipo de atención a lo que ocurría fuera, Steven recibió una visita inesperada. Ni que decir tiene que el hombre de cabellos azulados en ningún momento había reparado en la presencia de otra persona; al fin y al cabo, cuando comenzaba una excavación se abstraía de tal modo que todo lo demás desaparecía de su campo sensorial. Al menos eso no había cambiado. Quizás no habría mejorado su ánimo, pero al menos tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de torturarse por ello.

- ¿Eres Steven? – Preguntó una voz juvenil desde la boca de la estancia. Al comprobar que no obtenía respuesta, el muchacho se acercó a su objetivo y, con cierto fastidio, repitió: – ¿Eres Steven o no?

- ¿Eh? – El Campeón, sorprendido, levantó la vista de las rocas que estaba perforando y se encontró a pocos centímetros de un joven entrenador, con los brazos cruzados en un ademán molesto y una ceja levantada. No lograba distinguir bien sus rasgos faciales, pues la cueva era realmente oscura y la única luz que había provenía de su pequeño farol– Perdona, no te he oído. ¿Qué me habías preguntado? – El chico, visiblemente enfadado, espetó:

- Te he preguntado, por tercera vez, que si eres Steven. – Relajó los brazos que tenía cruzados para apoyar las manos contra sus caderas, y alzando ligeramente la cabeza, continuó – No tengo tiempo que perder. Estaba en medio de un entrenamiento con mis pokémon, en Ciudad Férrica, cuando en fin… una serie de acontecimientos me llevaron a salvar la empresa de tu padre… – comenzó a relatar el joven su gran hazaña intentando quitarle importancia al asunto con una fingida humildad, aunque era claramente visible la altivez con la que lo contaba – así que después de agradecérmelo profusamente y obsequiarme con un generoso regalo, me pidió el favor de entregarte esta carta. – En ese momento, el chico se sacó un sobre del bolsillo y lo extendió frente al otro hombre, que, a causa de la gran elocuencia y resolución del chiquillo, se había quedado sin palabras.

- Ah… gracias… – Respondió por fin. – Efectivamente, soy Steven Stone, la persona a quien buscas – Aceptó la carta que el joven le estaba ofreciendo y se incorporó. Tomó una pokéball de su cinturón, aquella que contenía a Cradilly, y tras convocarlo a aquella pequeña reunión, le ordenó que utilizara el ataque destello. Los tentáculos del pokémon comenzaron a brillar y la estancia se iluminó considerablemente de un tono anaranjado, casi íntimo. Ahora ambos entrenadores podían verse y reconocerse con claridad.

En cuanto Steven pudo observar el rostro iluminado de aquel joven, el corazón le dio un vuelco inesperado y comenzó a latir fuertemente en su pecho. Se trataba de un muchacho normal, muy joven, vestido de rojo y negro y con un curioso gorro blanco que le cubría casi la totalidad del cabello. A simple vista no poseía ninguna cualidad extraordinaria. Sin embargo, lo que había provocado tal vorágine de sensaciones en el adulto fueron sus ojos. Los ojos del muchacho recordaban a dos enormes y brillantes rubíes, de un rojo exótico, hipnotizante, atrayente, _sensual_. De forma inesperada había encontrado algo que quería conseguir. En ese momento no se paró a pensar de forma racional en las complicaciones que traería interesarse por un muchacho mucho más joven que él, simplemente, de forma impulsiva, su cuerpo, su mente, todo él deseaba con fruición conseguir a ese chaval. No obstante, Steven, muy curtido en el arte de la hipocresía, no dejó que instintos tan primarios como aquel se vieran reflejados en su rostro. Sonrió amablemente y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, agradeció nuevamente la carta:

- Siento que hayas tenido que tomarte tantas molestias para llegar hasta aquí. Permíteme que me presente de nuevo. Mi nombre es Steven Stone, y te estoy infinitamente agradecido por haber ayudado a mi padre durante mi ausencia. – Extendió su mano en señal de saludo – ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

- Me llamo Brendan. Hace poco que he comenzado mi viaje Pokémon para convertirme en el mejor coordinador del mundo – Se presentó tímidamente y estrechó la mano invitante de Steven – Encantado. – Concluyó ligeramente sonrojado. ¿Dónde habría quedado su desparpajo inicial?, se preguntaba el Campeón. En cualquier caso, el hecho de que ese muchacho fuera coordinador provocó una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Steven. Quizás aquello fuera a ser más fácil de lo que parecía; al fin y al cabo, y generalizando, los coordinadores varones no solían estar interesados románticamente en el sexo opuesto.

Lo que le había ocurrido a Brendan había sido un ataque de vergüenza máxima ante un hombre definitivamente muy atractivo. Como buen coordinador, el chico era perfectamente capaz de distinguir belleza, dulzura, carisma, dureza e ingenio cuando las veía, y aquel elegante hombre, a pesar de no vestir su traje habitual, parecía reunir todas aquellas características. En definitiva, Brendan se había quedado absolutamente prendado del porte y extraordinaria belleza de aquel hombre.

- Así que coordinador, ¿eh? – Comenzó de nuevo el mayor. – Uno de mis más cercanos amigos es un excelente coordinador y líder de gimnasio. Quizás algún día tengas que enfrentarte a él.

- Mis pokémon están totalmente capacitados para hacer frente a cualquiera – respondió con suficiencia el joven. Al parecer había recuperado un poco de su soltura natural, pues quería causar buena impresión en Steven. Levantando la cabeza con orgullo, prosiguió – pasamos largas jornadas ideando y practicando nuestros números, les doy masajes, los peino, yo mismo les diseño ropas y complementos y nunca dejo que se ensucien. Es más – añadió con un tono de fingido reproche y arrugando suavemente su nariz – nunca hubiera entrado en un antro como este si no hubiera sido porque te estaba buscando. – Steven rió amablemente. Le resultaba interesante la naturalidad del joven. Pocas personas se acercaban a él con tanta familiaridad y desparpajo. Se preguntó fugazmente si aquel chico sabría quién era él.

- Vaya, ruego que me disculpes, entonces – junto con la disculpa, el mayor de los dos realizó una pequeña reverencia burlona – espero que al menos haya merecido la pena conocerme – añadió maliciosamente, para probar la reacción de Brendan. El chico se sonrojó sobremanera ante la insinuación de Steven, pero pronto se repuso y espetó:

- Bueno, eso depende. ¿Me vas a obsequiar con algo por las molestias, como hizo tu padre? – Aquella respuesta desarmó por completo a Steven, que no se esperaba para nada una salida como aquella. Brendan sonrió satisfecho, y el hombre de mirada azulada aún tardó unos instantes en salir de su asombro y terminar riendo animado. Definitivamente le gustaba aquel chico.

- ¿Crees que esa actitud es propia de un elegante futuro coordinador? – Preguntó el Campeón para provocar al chico en broma, el cual se encogió de hombros y contestó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia:

- Carisma e ingenio. – Esta vez, la risa de Steven fue más sonora. Se lo estaba pasando en grande, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no le ocurría. Cada vez sentía más atracción por ese joven, y no solo por sus ojos.

- Definitivamente – Concedió el Campeón por fin con una sonrisa. – Pues mira, ya que insistes, como muestra de tus innegables dotes para los concursos, al menos en esas dos categorías – ante este último apunte, Brendan levantó una ceja– te voy a dar esto. – Steven revolvió su bolsa durante unos instantes hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. – Toma. Es el movimiento técnico Ala de Acero, a mí me resulta muy útil, y espero que a ti también. – Brendan tomó el obsequio entre sus manos, lo observó unos instantes y con una amplia y sincera sonrisa le dio las gracias a Steven, el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. Quizás ese joven también tenía dotes innatas para la belleza y la dulzura. Una idea le cruzó repentinamente la cabeza – ¿Sabes? Creo que Brendan es un nombre que no te hace justicia en absoluto. Te mereces algo más bello, más elocuente, más…

- ¡Díselo a mi padre! ¡Fue él quien decidió mi nombre! A mí nunca me ha gustado… – concordó el chico con fastidio, interrumpiendo al mayor. – Dice que es rudo y varonil – añadió bajito poniendo los ojos en blanco. Esta reacción tranquilizó bastante a Steven. Era casi seguro que no tendría mayor problema en conquistar a ese joven.

- Desde mi punto de vista Ruby sería un nombre perfecto para ti. – Propuso Steven calmado. – Es una piedra preciosa del color de tus ojos. Es bella, elegante, tiene una fuerte personalidad y sugiere muchas sensaciones distintas. – Brendan se sonrojó – Justo como tú. – Concluyó Steven con una mirada pícara y media sonrisa. El chico no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

- E-Es… es un nombre muy bonito, la verdad – aceptó mirando a cualquier lugar menos a la cara del Campeón.

- ¿Lo usarás?

- Ya veremos – Terminó Brendan tras un silencio. Se caló un poco más el gorro y se despidió: – En fin, tengo concursos que preparar. ¡Ya nos veremos! – Y salió precipitadamente de la estancia, muerto de vergüenza, dejando atrás a un Steven que no había tenido tiempo ni de despedirse correctamente o preguntarle por su próximo destino.

En cualquier caso, el empresario ya sabía que ese chico de ojos de rubí se preparaba para ser coordinador, así que no sería difícil calcular sus siguientes movimientos. Sabía que podría volver a verlo sin problemas. Esa angustia que había sentido en el pecho semanas atrás se había disipado por completo. El encuentro casual con aquel joven lo había sacado de aquel trance autodestructivo en el que se había sumido. Al fin tenía un propósito: Ruby. Ni siquiera reparó en la carta que aún sostenía y que había sido el motivo de su reunión. Su mente estaba ocupada en asuntos mucho más importantes. Importantes para él.

* * *

><p>A raíz de ese primer encuentro, Steven no cesó en su empeño de conseguir al joven coordinador. Para su satisfacción, el Campeón pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, el menor había adoptado el nombre que él mismo le había cedido como nombre artístico para presentarse a los concursos. Buena señal, la reunión no había pasado desapercibida para él tampoco. Ruby y él se encontraron en distintas ocasiones durante el viaje del joven, por lo que la relación entre ambos varones se fue estrechando cada vez más. Ruby había quedado completamente prendado del Campeón desde el principio, aunque la evidente diferencia de edad hacía que para el coordinador, Steven fuera una figura inalcanzable. Bajo ninguna circunstancia se le había ocurrido pensar que el hombre pudiera sentir algo por él, así que simplemente se limitaba a disfrutar al máximo de los encuentros aparentemente casuales que los unían. Ni se le ocurría pensar que esas reuniones no eran, en absoluto, casuales.<p>

Su último encuentro se había producido a las afueras de Ciudad Arborada, donde el Campeón había obsequiado al coordinador con un dispositivo especial para poder descubrir Kecleon ocultos. Lo cierto era que Steven siempre parecía agasajar al chico con regalos y halagos de distinta índole. Durante aquella reunión, el Campeón había invitado a Ruby a su casa en Ciudad Algaria cuando éste pasara por allí, el cual, visiblemente sorprendido, aceptó encantado. Así pues, finalmente llegó el momento que Steven –y, por qué no decirlo, también Ruby– tanto había ansiado.

* * *

><p>Notoriamente nervioso, Ruby se encontraba clavado en el suelo justo frente a la puerta de la casa de Steven. Llevaría unos quince minutos allí plantado, como una estatua de hielo, debatiéndose entre llamar a la puerta o no. El Campeón lo había invitado él mismo, así que no era nada extraño que la visita se realizara, pero al mismo tiempo Ruby se sentía tremendamente avergonzado. Esto no era como encontrarse con su amor platónico en mitad del campo o a las afueras de una ciudad; este encuentro era mucho más íntimo, ambos varones solos en la casa donde vivía el mayor por su cuenta. Lo cierto es que la actitud del joven coordinado había comenzado a generar cierta suspicacia entre los habitantes de la ciudad, los cuales miraban con recelo al paralizado chico. De pronto, una voz tras él lo sobresaltó:<p>

- Normalmente la gente golpea la puerta para comprobar si hay alguien dentro –apuntó la voz en tono burlón. – A no ser que estés contemplando su magnífica arquitectura. – En ese momento el joven, al voltear la cabeza, comprobó avergonzado que la voz provenía ni más ni menos que del mismísimo Steven, que en ese momento llegaba a su casa con ropa informal y una bolsa de la compra en la mano.

- S-S-¡Steven! – Exclamó Ruby. – Es que no sabía si era un buen momento para visitarte o no… como tampoco acordamos nada…– se excusó bajito el chico tras verse descubierto. Steven sonrió amablemente, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y, superando la posición del muchacho, abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.

- Yo fui quien te invitó, ¿no es así? –Iba comentando durante ese proceso– Cualquier momento es bueno para recibir tu visita. Adelante, pasa. –Ruby entró apocadamente en la casa musitando un tímido "con permiso", y mientras el mayor depositaba la bolsa de plástico sobre la encimera de la cocina formulando fingidas excusas por el supuesto desorden, el chico aprovechó para echar una ojeada por la casa del empresario. La verdad es que era todo lo contrario a lo que él hubiera imaginado. Cuando fue invitado, Ruby se imaginó una gran mansión llena de lujos y excentricidades; sin embargo, la realidad era muy distinta. La casa de Steven era de lo más normal, no especialmente grande y sin ningún tipo de lujo. Este hecho decepcionó un poco al coordinador, ya que él aspiraba a una vida millonaria llena de ostentación y riquezas. No obstante, lo que sí llamó la atención del chico fueron las grandes cristaleras repletas de minerales y fósiles extraños.

- Veo que te tomas tu hobby muy en serio –Comenzó Ruby un poco desinteresado. No le importaban unas sucias piedras, pero era una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra para iniciar una conversación con el apuesto heredero de la Corporación Devon.

- ¿Te gustan? –Preguntó Steven emocionado. El hombre ya había terminado de guardar su frugal compra y ahora se aproximaba al joven con un brillo especial en los ojos. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido para Ruby, el cual se felicitó en su cabeza por ese inteligente movimiento: se había interesado por el hobby de Steven, algo que lo había encandilado.

- Sí…– Mintió el coordinador, aunque siguió observando las gemas – Sobre todo esas brillantes de allí– Dijo señalando unas piedras de tonalidad granate.

- Ah, esas son turmalinas rojas, muy bellas, en efecto – Steven se acercó a la vidriera, la abrió y tomó una de aquellas rocas preciosas. La observó unos instantes y, con una sonrisa en su rostro, se la pasó a Ruby, el cual no le quitaba ojo de encima. La verdad es que aunque no le interesaran esas cosas, al coordinador le encantaba ver la expresión de felicidad y plenitud que mostraba el rostro del hombre. – Toma, mírala más de cerca si quieres. – El chico tomó la piedra y sonrió. Pronto se le ocurrió algo – ¿Tines rubíes? – preguntó a Steven mientras le devolvía la turmalina. – Me gustaría ver alguno de cerca, ya que… bueno, ya sabes… dices que mis ojos se parecen a ellos y eso…– Aunque empezó a un volumen normal, su voz fue bajando de intensidad según salían las palabras de su boca a causa de la vergüenza. A Steven esta petición le emocionó.

- Por supuesto – Afirmó veloz, y sonriendo se acercó a los rubíes. Tenía varios, algunos extraídos por él mismo, más salvajes, y otros perfectamente pulidos. Dudó unos instantes pero finalmente decidió coger uno de los últimos, pues al brillar más, serían más del agrado del coordinador. El chico cogió la piedra que Steven le extendía y la inspeccionó interesado. Era realmente preciosa. – Puedes quedártela, es un regalo – Ofreció el hombre. Ruby se sorprendió.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó asombrado el joven. –Pe- pero…¡tienen que ser carísimas! – Lo cierto era que, aunque le encantaría poseer un objeto tan valioso como aquel, sobre todo si se trataba de un obsequio del hombre que tanto le atraía, no sabía a ciencia cierta si era correcto aceptarlo.

- Por supuesto, es mi deseo que lo tengas tú – Mientras decía esto, Steven tomó la mano de Ruby que sujetaba la gema, y la cerró con su propia mano adulta. Ambos se sonrojaron ante el contacto.

- Pues muchas gracias, de verdad… – Steven sonrió y, tras soltar al coordinador, señaló la cama individual que utilizaba para dormir.

- Puedes ponerte cómodo. Yo me sentaré en una silla – Dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba una y la acercaba a la cama. Ruby asintió, guardó el rubí en su bolsa, y se sentó cómodamente en el colchón del empresario.

- ¿Y sueles salir mucho a por piedras? – El coordinador retomó la conversación mientras Steven se acomodaba en su asiento cruzando elegantemente las piernas. El hombre se retiró el fino jersey de punto beige, quedándose con una camisa blanca de la cual soltó el primer botón. Hacía calor.

- Bueno, todo lo que mi puesto en la Liga me permite. – Respondió Steven casual.

- ¿La liga? – Preguntó el joven extrañado. – ¿Trabajas en la Liga Pokémon? – Steven lo miró realmente sorprendido. ¿De verdad ese muchacho no sabía quién era? ¡Si era una personalidad archiconocida en la región!

- De hecho, soy el Campeón – Sentenció Steven. Ruby lo observó unos instantes en silencio, perplejo.

- ¿EEEEEHHH? – Gritó el chico. –¿¡ERES EL JEFE DE MI PADRE?! – Parecía que los ojos iban a salírsele de las órbitas.

- ¿Perdona? – Preguntó Steven igualmente sorprendido aunque sabiendo guardar la compostura. – ¿Tu padre trabaja en la Liga?

- ¡Mi padre es Norman! ¡El nuevo líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia! – Exclamó el coordinador informativamente.

- ¿Norman es tu padre? – Steven no salía de su asombro, aunque esta revelación le hizo cuestionarse algo – Y siendo Norman tu padre… ¿cómo es que no sabías quién era yo?

- Ah… bueno, Norman y yo no hablamos mucho – Comenzó el joven despacio. – Nunca ha aceptado que quiera ser coordinador, dice que no es lo suficientemente varonil… Y estoy seguro de que me culpa por haber tenido que mudarnos a Hoenn. – Concluyó entristecido.

- Ah, es cierto… proveníais de… Johto, ¿no es así? – Ruby asintió con la mirada fija en el suelo. Tras un prolongado silencio de tensión, Steven prosiguió – ¿Me estaría entrometiendo demasiado si pregunto el motivo de la mudanza? –No quería incomodar al joven. Ruby no sabía si debía contarle a ese hombre lo que le había ocurrido. ¿Qué pensaría de él? Al fin y al cabo, sincerarse con él significaba exponer el motivo mismo que los había llevado a tomar aquella decisión. Pero por otra parte, si Steven no se disgustaba, a lo mejor él podría…

- Oficialmente mi padre dice que nos vinimos porque él consiguió el puesto de líder de gimnasio… pero no es del todo cierto. – Comenzó Ruby su relato. Steven lo escuchó en un respetuoso silencio sin interrumpirlo en ningún momento. – En realidad… nos fuimos de Johto porque mis compañeros de clase me hacían burla y se metían conmigo por… bueno, por mi orientación sexual. No sé cómo, descubrieron que me gustaban los chicos y por eso me acosaban. Una vez incluso me dieron una paliza al salir de clase. – Lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en los ojos del coordinador mientras se calaba más su gorro de lana. Steven lo observó cuidadosamente. No se habría imaginado nunca que aquel chico aparentemente tan seguro de sí mismo hubiera vivido un drama tan grande.

- ¿Por eso llevas el gorro? – Aún sin levantar la vista, los ojos de Ruby se abrieron sorprendidos al haberse visto descubierto. Steven era muy inteligente. Lo miró a los ojos por fin y respondió:

- Tengo una cicatriz en la frente. De aquella paliza. Como me da mucha vergüenza, siempre me la tapo. Soy coordinador, no puedo tener una cicatriz en mitad de la cara, no es bello. – Aunque pretendía parecer igual de resoluto que de costumbre, quitándole hierro al asunto, la voz se le quebró involuntariamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y Ruby no sabía si aquella revelación había disgustado a Steven o no. Quizás después de contarle todo aquello ya no volvería a invitarlo a su casa jamás. Lo que siguió no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

- Enséñame la cicatriz – solicitó firme el Campeón. – Me gustaría verla. – La historia de Ruby lo había conmovido, aquel muchacho no se merecía la intolerancia y crueldad que había tenido que soportar allí en Johto. Lo cierto era que Steven no se consideraba realmente homosexual, ni tampoco heterosexual o siquiera bisexual. En realidad las etiquetas no se ajustaban a él, y siempre se había planteado su sexualidad como algo totalmente abierto a lo que le gustara en cada momento. Ese hecho, unido a su privilegiada situación económica (siempre te respetan más cuando posees una gran fortuna), había resultado en que el hombre de mirada azulada nunca hubiera tenido que sufrir nunca por sus preferencias sexuales.

- ¡Ni hablar! – La respuesta de Ruby fue rotunda y automática. Le horrorizaba que el hombre que tanto le atraía y por el que había estado suspirando desde que lo conoció pudiera ver su peor lado, aquello que tanto despreciaba, la cicatriz que tanto odiaba.

- Te lo ruego – Suplicó Steven con voz profunda. Una de sus cálidas manos se posó en la mejilla izquierda del joven, que visiblemente sonrojado se fundió en la suave caricia del adulto. Cerró los ojos mientras un placentero escalofrío corría por su espalda. – Me encantaría ver más de ti. Estoy seguro de que esa cicatriz no es tan horrible.

- Es horrible – Musitó obstinado el chico aún sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando de la suave caricia del adulto. Steven, osado, movió su mano un poco más arriba, hasta que ésta hacía contacto con el borde del gorro del chico. Lentamente deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la prenda y de un rápido movimiento, lo despojó de su cobertura, dejando la cicatriz al descubierto.

Ruby no se movió. No abrió los ojos, aterrado de que Steven lo encontrara repulsivo. Permaneció allí, sentado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y una terrible sensación de pánico en el cuerpo. Sin embargo, ocurrió lo que menos hubiera esperado. El coordinador sintió cómo el Campeón se levantaba de la silla y se acomodaba a su lado, en la cama. Notó el peso del adulto hundir el colchón junto a él. La esencia del hombre lo embriagó, era un olor elegante, a una cara colonia masculina. La respiración del empresario le golpeaba el rostro aproximándose cada vez más… hasta que finalmente, Ruby sintió una cálida sensación en la cicatriz. Eran los labios del hombre. Le estaba besando. El chico no lo podía creer, ebrio por la intensidad del momento, la realidad se desdibujó e hizo que se cuestionara si realmente estaba ocurriendo todo aquello. Ruby fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, pero la proximidad de Steven era tal, que sólo reconocía una clavícula ensombrecida que se asomaba por el botón abierto de su camisa. Cuando sintió que el hombre de cabello azul se movía, el chico selló nuevamente sus párpados nervioso. El cálido aliento de Steven le acarició el rostro hasta que pudo notar nuevamente esa suave sensación de labios posándose sobre su piel. Esta vez, sobre sus propios labios.

Steven no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Ideas inconexas se agolpaban en su mente: _la problemática diferencia de edad, los maravillosos ojos de Ruby, Norman, el cabello corto y sedoso del muchacho, convenciones sociales, el olor a hierba cortada que emanaba el chico, su posición en la empresa_… Sus deseos y deberes se contraponían, y mientras, su cuerpo, como si vida propia poseyera, actuaba por su cuenta y riesgo. Ya se preocuparía más tarde de aquellas consideraciones; en ese momento lo único que deseaba era besar a ese chico que ya desde su primer encuentro lo había cautivado. Era la primera vez que le pasaba, enamorarse de un chiquillo diez años más joven que él por lo menos, pero lejos de alarmarse, su gusto por los objetos y situaciones exóticas le hacían regocijarse en aquel deseo excéntrico. Steven, intrépido, acarició con su lengua los labios del coordinador, pidiendo permiso para continuar. Los corazones de ambos latían fuertemente, pues la situación era novedosa para los dos. Lejos de tratarse de algo mecánico o apresurado, como bien habían sido sus dos últimos _affaires_, ahora el Campeón se estaba tomando su tiempo, disfrutando de cada pequeño contacto, cada pequeña caricia, cada escalofrío, cada reacción involuntaria… Ruby, que había perdido totalmente la capacidad de pensar de forma racional, partió sus labios temblorosos para garantizarle el acceso al músculo húmedo del adulto. No sólo eran los labios, el chico de ojos de rubí temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba fuertemente continuar con aquella actividad. Steven posó una de sus grandes manos protectoras en la espalda del joven, por debajo de su camisa, en contacto directo con su piel, y trató de calmarlo con suaves caricias circulares por la zona de los riñones.

Ambos varones se besaron durante largo tiempo, sin apresurarse, disfrutando de cada segundo y realizando únicamente las pausas necesarias para tomar aire y no ahogarse. El mayor de los dos, en un momento dado, asió delicadamente al otro chico por la cintura y lo tumbó más cómodamente en el colchón, asegurándose de no separarse en ningún momento de su boca. Cuando Steven se incorporó, Ruby produjo un gruñido de protesta, pero pronto calló cuando observó maravillado que el adulto se había separado de su cuerpo para despojarse finalmente de aquella camisa blanca que vestía. Uno a uno, cada botón suelto iba mostrando más carne del empresario en un ritmo tan lento que casi podía definirse como tortuoso. Los ojos del coordinador en ningún momento abandonaban el torso de su acompañante, y éste, confiado, se maravillaba al comprobar el efecto tan positivo que estaba causando en el otro, cuyos labios, húmedos e hinchados a causa de los intensos besos, temblaban ligeramente.

Una vez se hubo despojado por fin de la prenda, Steven, montado a horcajadas sobre el joven, tomó las manos juveniles de Ruby y las acercó a su torso desnudo, guiándolas a lo largo de su piel y deteniéndose estratégicamente en sus pezones erectos. El placer inundaba a Steven, tanto por las suaves caricias del chico como por la situación de superioridad en la que se encontraba respecto a él. Una mezcla prohibida de amor genuino y perversión. No obstante, fue el primer elemento el que ganó su debate interno. Ruby tenía miedo. Sin duda lo estaba disfrutando, pero era muy joven y esto era nuevo para él. Steven no tenía ningún derecho a privarlo de vivir sus primeras experiencias sexuales cuando él mismo se sintiera preparado con quien él mismo quisiera. Besó las manos del chiquillo y tras bajarse de su regazo, se sentó al borde de la cama. Ruby no entendía nada.

- ¿Por qué has parado? – preguntó decepcionado. Steven se sonrió tristemente.

- Eres muy joven, Brendan – el joven coordinador frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre real. ¿Dónde había quedado lo de Ruby? – No podrías soportar lo que sigue… es mejor que lo dejemos aquí. Lo siento mucho, me he dejado llevar…

- ¡No me infravalores! – Gritó Ruby enfadado. – ¡No soy ningún niño! Estoy perfectamente preparado para… para…¡lo que sigue! – Clamó obstinado. Steven reparó en que el chico no tenía ni idea de qué era exactamente "_lo que seguía_", lo cual reforzó su determinación de no seguir adelante. No obstante, súbitamente sintió cómo unos brazos juveniles lo abordaban por la espalda. El chico de mirada rojiza lo estaba abrazando. – No te gusto, ¿verdad? – Los ojos de Steven se abrieron como platos. Ruby lo estaba malinterpretando todo – Sabía que no te tenía que haber enseñado la cicatriz…

- No es eso en absoluto. – Steven posó sus manos sobre las del joven que lo abrazaba. – Pero aún eres muy joven, tu cuerpo todavía se está desarrollando, y… – Volteó ligeramente su cabeza para mirar a Ruby a la cara. El chico, con los ojos llorosos, parecía desesperado por mantener el contacto que habían iniciado. El Campeón se sintió terriblemente culpable, y quizás este sentimiento fue lo que originó una nueva idea en su mente. Tras un suspiro de derrota, sonrió al joven – Perdona. – Antes de que Ruby pudiera decir nada más, Steven volvió a posicionarse como antes, sentado sobre el cuerpo tumbado del coordinador.

Se agachó para besarlo unas cuantas veces más. Definitivamente Ruby quería seguir, y era innegable que él también, por lo que decidió que no era necesario llegar a la penetración para gozar de una forma sensual con su compañero. Steven comenzó a acariciar al coordinador por debajo de su ropa hasta que ésta sobró y fue necesario retirarla. Caricias, besos, Ruby emitía pequeños ronroneos de placer que avivaban el deseo del empresario. Estas caricias fueron haciéndose cada vez más íntimas, de forma que, cuando Steven rozó, a través del slip que aún vestía, la entrepierna del muchacho con la palma de su mano, éste lanzó un pequeño gemido mezcla de placer y sorpresa. Esta actividad continuó, ya con el miembro del joven completamente erecto, hasta que, en un momento de osadía, el propio Ruby fue el que trató de manosear a Steven a través de su elegante pantalón. Para su sorpresa, el hombre poseía una imponente erección escondida bajo la prenda. Esto tranquilizó al chico, aunque al mismo tiempo también inflamó su deseo.

- ¿Quieres verlo? – Preguntó el empresario con picardía, voz profunda y guiñando un ojo.

- Quiero tocarlo – Respondió resuelto el chico. Era claro que se trataba de una fachada, en el fondo los nervios lo consumían, pero no podía dejar que Steven tuviera tanta ventaja sobre él. Esta respuesta provocó una oleada intensa de calor en el cuerpo del Campeón, el cual se desabrochó el pantalón con presteza y procedió a quitárselo, junto con la ropa interior, de una forma un poco vergonzosa, pues no quería cambiar su posición sobre el chico, lo cual dificultaba sus maniobras.

Cuando los miembros de ambos varones quedaron al descubierto, Steven acercó su cuerpo desnudo al del coordinador y, rozando su virilidad contra la de Ruby, comenzó a balancearse adelante y hacia atrás, despacio, con el fin de crear una deliciosa fricción que los enviara a ambos al séptimo cielo. Ayudado por una de sus amplias manos, la cual abarcaba con cierta dificultad ambos miembros, la rapidez e intensidad de sus movimientos fueron en aumento, al igual que los gemidos que volaban libres por los labios de los dos hombres. Ruby podía sentir con total claridad el palpitante miembro cálido de Steven rozarse contra el suyo, el placer lo inundaba implacable y el olor embriagador que emanaban ambas virilidades era delirante para sus sentidos. Algo parecido debía de estar sintiendo el empresario, pues cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Ambos culminaron al unísono, una extraña conexión se había formado entre ellos.

* * *

><p>Una vez hubieron terminado, ya tumbados en la cama, relajándose, y abrazados bajo las mantas –que definitivamente habría que cambiar, ya que aún no se habían duchado y estaban ensuciándolas de sudor y otros fluidos– Ruby preguntó:<p>

- ¿Era esto lo que no iba a poder soportar? – Steven, que se entretenía acariciando los cortos cabellos negros del coordinador distraídamente, no respondió. Se limitó a besarle la cabeza castamente por toda respuesta. El empresario habría querido continuar, no había duda. Podía imaginarse el placer sublime que sentiría al penetrar a aquel joven. Sin embargo, aquel chico se había convertido en una persona tremendamente preciada para él, y nunca se perdonaría hacerle daño. Además, el hecho de tener que esperar añadía misterio a su relación, un aliciente para cuidarlo más, era un perverso juego del que sólo el mayor tenía noticia. Ruby, al ver que su acompañante no respondía, decidió cambiar de tema a otro que le interesaba mucho más. – Oye, Steven…

- ¿Mmmm? – El Campeón aún seguía absorto en sus maquinaciones.

- ¿Somos novios? – La pregunta paralizó por unos instantes a Steven, que involuntariamente se tensó. Por la proximidad de sus cuerpos, esta reacción no pasó desapercibida para el joven. Tras un prolongado silencio, el Campeón finalmente respondió:

- Bueno, creo que eres consciente de que nuestra situación es muy complicada. No sólo la diferencia de edad podría involucrarme en problemas con la justicia, sino que también está tu padre, que nunca lo permitiría. O al menos no por ahora… – Volvió a callar. Un silencio agónico que por un momento hizo creer a Ruby que la respuesta del Campeón iba a ser negativa. – Pero jamás querría a mi lado a otra persona que no fueras tú – Concluyó por fin. – Por eso tendremos que mantenerlo en estricto secreto. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – Preguntó suavemente.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Se apresuró a responder Ruby enérgicamente – ¡No diré nada a nadie, lo juro! – y ya más dulcemente añadió – Solo espero que llegue pronto el día en que no tengamos que escondernos.

- Y yo... – Añadió Steven, el cual volteó suavemente a su compañero y lo besó en los labios con un amor genuino y sincero.

**Aquella noche Steven no había conseguido lo que quería** –o no del todo, al menos–, **y sin embargo, se sentía más satisfecho que nunca**.

FIN.

Notas del a autora:

¡Muchas gracias por leerme hasta el final! Espero que os haya gustado esta historia. A mí me ha resultado muy gratificante escribirla, y ya tenía ganas de hacer algo con Steven.

Esta vez seré breve. En primer lugar, la historia se asienta en una dualidad o contradicción, que son las dos frases en negrita. Al principio Steven tiene todo lo que quiere, pero se siente insatisfecho, y al final del relato, aunque no consigue lo que superficialmente deseaba, es cuando más satisfecho se siente. Con esta idea vengo a querer decir que el dinero y las cosas materiales –algo que a Steven le sobra– no son lo que nos dan la felicidad, sino que ésta proviene otras cosas más puras como el amor.

La personalidad de Steven la he intentado retratar como un poco tocada por el excentricismo de la gente rica. Aunque está enamorado de Ruby, en su mente siguen los residuos de esa sociedad superficial en la que se ha criado, y por eso se recrea en que no ha conseguido ir hasta el final con Ruby, que era lo que quería. Aun así se ve que es buena gente y mucho más normal que el resto de empresarios y gente influyente que le rodea.

Y por último, sé que Ruby y Brendan son "dos personas distintas" (uno es el protagonista, hijo de Norman, y el otro el rival, hijo del Profesor Abedul), pero para esta historia me ha parecido bonito que "Ruby" fuera un nombre especialmente escogido por Steven para él.

Hechas estas aclaraciones, solo me queda pediros que, por favor, no dudéis en dejar un comentario en esta historia. ¡Me encantaría saber qué os ha parecido! El feedback me da mucha energía para continuar escribiendo.


End file.
